Watch Me Like A Dark Cloud
by AsdfghjklFeels
Summary: Multi-chapter AU BeChloe end game, prompted from the song Girls Like Girls by Hayley Kiyoko. TW: Abuse/Rape/Suggested Self Harm "The last thing she remembered was being slammed in the face by a fist. On impact, she fell into a sudden darkness. No sounds, no sights, and certainly no touch. Nothing." DONT OWN ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS TO PP AND HAYLEY. Rated M TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! R&R x
1. Chapter 1 - Chocolate Muffins & Bruises

_The last thing she remembered was being slammed in the face by a fist, then she was suddenly pushed against the wall, causing her head to be thrown against it. On impact, she fell into a sudden darkness. No sounds, no sights, and certainly no touch. Nothing._

 _ **5 months before.**_

Beca parked her car and turned the engine off. She let out a small sigh, sitting in silence staring at the wall in front of her. The wall belonged to the cafe that Chloe worked in. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she got out the car and shut the door behind her, locking it and made her way to the front of the cafe. Timidly, she opened the door, making the bell that hung above the door ring loudly throughout the room. Nobody turned to look apart from the ginger blue-eyed girl behind the bar.

That was Chloe. She grinned, and watched as Beca made her way over.

"I'd like a chocolate chip muffin and a glass of coke, please." Beca smiled, pretending she was a regular customer.

"That'll be £500." Chloe replied smiling back, handing over a plate with the muffin and as requested, a glass of coke.

"You wish mate." She chuckled under her breath, giving Chloe a fiver and telling her to keep the change.

"Hey, I'll take my break and sit with you," Chloe rushed round the corner, taking off her green apron and telling her boss she was taking her lunch break.

"Sooo, what brings you here Becs?" asked Chloe, knowing Beca usually organised a visit rather than turn up out of the blue.

"Oh, no reason, just wanted to see you." Beca responded, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks and smiling. Beca was never good with showing her feelings, let alone her affection. She liked to keep to herself; she wouldn't really open up to anyone. Apart from Chloe.

Chloe was there for her when her mother passed away; it was an extremely tough time for Beca. She would ring Chloe up crying down the phone and Chloe would arrive at her doorstep as soon as possible. They would hardly exchange words but Chloe would hold her until she fell asleep, then cuddle the girl in her bed. Then in the morning, Beca would thank Chloe, and they would have breakfast with each other and go to school and pretend the night never happened. It was a normal routine they went through.

"That's sweet of you Beca."

"Don't get used to it." Beca smirked, keeping up with her badass persona she took on.

"So how was yesterday's date with Tom? Give me the details." Beca continued. One thing Beca had forgotten to mention to Chloe many years ago was that she was hopelessly in love with her. The amount of times Beca had the chance to tell her, they all somehow got ruined. Unfortunately so much time had now passed, that Chloe had started dating, and she had found a guy called Tom, who Beca secretly despised.

However she would never admit that to Chloe.

"Oh it was totes great! He took me to the cinema, and then we had a picnic out by the stars, then," she leaned in a little, invading Beca's personal space bubble, "a very heated make-out sesh, tongue and everything, but he was so sweet." Every word was a bullet to Beca's heart, but she had to be a supportive friend.

"Thats great." She said through slightly gritted teeth, smiling back at Chloe. She looked down and started unwrapping the wrapper around her chocolate muffin.

"How have you been?" Chloe said, knowing Beca was struggling recently with her emotions, even though Beca had never shown any signs she was. Unfortunately for her, Chloe was no stranger and knew there was something up.

"I'm okay." She said, keeping her eyes down and eating her muffin.

"Beca." She replied sternly, raising an eyebrow showing her concern.

"Seriously Chlo I'm okay." She used her nickname and smiled, trying to throw her off. Of course, it hardly worked, but Chloe knew to respect the fact Beca was not willing to open up. She just wished she stopped putting her walls up.

"Alright babe." She sighed and checked the time.

"Listen I gotta go, but come back at 5 and we'll go to mine and have a sleepover." Beca smiled, _Just like old times_ she thought.

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Good. Bye Becs." Chloe kissed her cheek then got up. Beca finished her muffin and drink, then exited the cafe.

Unbeknownst to Beca, Chloe had a secret herself, but she couldn't force her problems onto Beca, she'd be a bad friend, right? Carefully she rolled her sleeve up, revealing a very fresh purple and blue bruise on around her wrist. The skin surrounding it was a red sore colour. She let out a shaky sigh, then quickly pulled her sleeve down and put on the green apron. Closing her eyes for a minute she refreshed herself into the bubbly state she usually was and continued out to the front, serving more customers and pretending as if her life was filled with rainbows and happiness like usual.

It was turning up to be 5, and Chloe was just closing the cafe when Beca's car turned up. She smiled, quickly finishing up inside and rushing to Beca.

"Hey Becs." She said, slipping inside the vehicle and doing up her seat belt.

"Ready?"

"Yup."

And with that she began driving, heading to Chloe's house. During the drive, Chloe's phone buzzed.

"Ooh, text from the bae?" Beca asked, pretending to be interested. Chloe chuckled and muffled a "Yeah."

 **Tom:** Hey babe.

 **Chloe:** Hey.

 **Tom:** Can't wait for our next date. :)

 **Chloe:** Haha, yh. :)

 **Tom:** I'm sorry about your arm. Accidents happen. It was a mistake. Forgiven?

 **Chloe:** It's okay.

It wasn't. It really wasn't.

Chloe let out a sigh which gained Beca's attention.

"You alright there Beale?"

"Just tired you know? Long day. Don't worry, I'll wake up when we're home. It's gonna be movie night!" She squealed excitedly. A loud huff escaped Beca's lips but she didn't complain. She never complained if it was Chloe.

"You're gonna love it Becs, trust me." She smirked, thinking about which of the many movies she owned she could torture her with.

"I don't like that tone, Beale. You better not be up to something."

"Me? Up to something? Have a little faith." Beca shook her head and laughed. Chloe was far from innocent when she had that cute smirk on her.

 _Shit._ Beca cursed herself mentally, she mustn't keep complimenting her, she's just going to make everything worse. She needed to move on, it was getting too much.

The rest of the car journey was filled with Chloe singing along to the radio; she occasionally tried to get Beca to join in but Beca would just glare at her instead.

They had finally turned up.

 ** _A/N: Hello, this is my first fanfic! I absolutely love Bechloe :) This might seem to start off a lil bit slow but it'll pick up pace once the chapters are published! Please, dont be afraid to tell me if you see any mistakes, I embrace any feedback! I hope you like it, I will try and post on a daily basis, follows and favourites are also embraced! What do you reckon guys, will Beca figure out Chloes secret anytime soon? Stay tuned to find out :D_**


	2. Chapter 2 - An Empty Kind Of Love

Eventually they turned up, Chloe opened the door and hung up her coat, then taking Beca's leather jacket and hanging hers up too. Beca went upstairs, putting her overnight stuff down.

"Pyjamas on, then I'm gonna put on a movie." Chloe instructed but smiled, having the perfect movie in mind. Beca rolled her eyes, taking out a white tank top and red shorts. She made her way to the bathroom, not very confident of her body and got changed. Once Chloe knew she was gone, she pulled out a long-sleeved pyjama top that had tiny puppies covering it and matching booty shorts. She put on the top first, grimacing at the sight of her bruise. Approaching the the ajar door Beca thought Chloe may have been done, but when she went through she was standing there with only her top on and knickers. Beca's face flushed red and she quickly exited, not wanting to seem like a perv but she couldn't stop thinking about how great Chloe's ass really was.  
"You done, Chlo?" She asked after several minutes, steadying her voice.

"Yup, lets go!" She rushed out the door and down the stairs, leaning down to the movies. Beca sat and watched. Chloe really was something. Her eyes are gorgeous, they held so much passion and love it made Beca feel at home. Her hair was perfect, so is her arms and legs and just Chloe. Chloe was perfect. She let out an inaudible sigh, as Chloe slid out the cd.

"Aha! You're gonna love this one."

She didn't let Beca see the cover, she just quickly put the cd in.

"What snacks do you want?" she asked, making her way to the kitchen, getting out a bowl.

"Anything I don't mind."

Chloe poured out a bowl of popcorn, turned the lights off, then quickly returned sitting right next to Beca. Beca looked at her as she pulled her arm around herself and snuggled into Beca's side, then put the bowl in front of them. The first scene revealed the title of the movie.

"Oh for fucks sake Chlo." Beca groaned.

Frozen.

"C'mon Becs! It's one of my favourites!" The redhead laughed, smiling and turning back to the telly.

This was going to be a long night.

Of course, Chloe sang along to all of the songs. During Let It Go, she dragged Beca to her feet.

" _Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore,_ " she grinned, taking Beca's hands and danced with her.

" _It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small, and the fears that once controlled me_ \- Cmon Beca solo -" she pointed to Beca and she sung back.

" _Can't get to me at all!_ "

The finished the song in a duet, in a fit of laughter and giggles, they fell back on the sofa and they cuddled. Throughout the rest of the movie, Chloe had become more quiet and sleepy. She was slowly nodding off on the brunette, and Beca couldn't help but watch her drift off.

 _God she's adorable._ When the movie ended, Beca turned and saw that the redhead was fully asleep. Her sleeve had rolled up a little, revealing a small area of bruised skin. Beca frowned, examining the area without waking Chloe. _What had happened?_ she thought, but it was a question for the morning. She slid her arms underneath Chloe and automatically Chloe drowsily wrapped her arms around Beca's neck.

"Mmm Becs… Where we going?"

"Shh, I'm taking you to bed, just go back to sleep." she whispered back. She walked up the stairs then walked into the bedroom. Pulling the covers back, she placed the delicate redhead in the bed, then snuck in next to her, wrapping a very lousy arm around her. Chloe frowned, but kept her eyes shut, pulling her arm into a more comfortable but intimate position.

"Night Chlo."

"Night Becs."

The next morning Beca woke up to an empty bed, but the smell of pancakes stopped her worry. She smiled and stretched, yawning a bit before slowly getting out of bed. She staggered down the stairs and into the kitchen, then leant on the doorway.

"Morning!" Chloe said with a massive grin on her face. Beca was definitely not a morning person but Chloe's smile made up for it.

"Whatcha making there?" Beca curiously asked, seeing more than just pancake mix.

"Well, I thought we might have a proper breakfast ya know? We have eggs and bacon, I'm nearly finished, take a seat babe." Chloe concentrated on flipping the pancakes successfully. Beca slid onto her chair, thinking about the bruise.

"Hey Chlo…" she started off cautiously.

"Mhmm?"

"What's the bruise on your wrist all about?"

She froze but kept her back to Beca. She bit her lip, quickly conjuring up a lie.

"Oh I fell down the stairs, clumsy me." Turning to face Beca she gave her most convincing 'Absolutely-everything-is-okay-don't-ask-me-anymore-questions' smile.

"Were you dancing to Frozen down the stairs and fall?" Beca smirked.

"Guilty!" she threw her hands up in the air and laughed.

"You twit." Beca chuckled, and ended the discussion. Chloe felt a load of relief was through her, glad Beca didn't look more into it. She wanted to tell her, she really did, but if Tom ever found out…

Chloe didn't think she'd be alive to know the aftermath.

It was the weekend when Chloe got another text from Tom.

 **Tom:** Hey babe. I'm coming round tonight. Wear something sexy.

 **Chloe:** Hey :) I'm meant to be doing something with the girls tonight, can you come another time? x

 **Tom:** Cancel it, I miss you bby.

 **Chloe:** I'm not sure if I can…

 **Tom:** Chloe. Cancel it. Don't make me ask another time.

Anxiety flushed through her; her heart was pumping hard, her hands began to shake a bit.

 **Chloe:** Sure. :)

She sat on her bed just thinking. If she just stayed on Tom's good books, nothing would happen, right?

Later that night, she waited by the door, making sure she looked good enough for his standards. Chloe had to admit, she was scared shitless, but there was nothing she could do. Suddenly there was a knock at the door; she took a deep breath in and opened it.

"Hey baby. I like what you're wearing." He pushed past her and entered her home.

"Thanks." she quietly replied, shutting the door behind him then turning.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked cautiously, hoping not to piss him off.

He grinned at her, walking towards her.

"Lets start by taking this dress off." He pulled on her strap but she moved away.

"Baby I'm not really in the mood…" she whispered.

"Shut the fuck up Chloe." He pushed her up against the wall, causing the girl to yelp. She tried pushing him off, but he smacked her around the face.

"Stop." The alcohol was evident in his breath and Chloe was terrified.

"T-Tom please!" she stuttered, tears forming in her eyes and even starting to fall but it was too late. His trousers were hanging by his ankles and he had her pressed against the wall. Thats when he thrusted into her.

It was the most painful thing Chloe had ever experienced.

 _ **A/N: Hello readers! Poor Chloe :( I know these chapters are kind of short, I will be making them longer as we progress I just want to make sure people are actually reading before I devote myself to the stress of loads of writing, plus I am a very busy person so updating longer chapters will be very hard but I'm willing to give it a go if you are interested! Leave your thoughts down below in the review, everything is accepted whether you criticise or compliment. Many thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Smoking Kills

It was the morning after. Tom was sat on the living room sofa, his shirt undone and in his pants, drinking a bottle of beer. Chloe was sitting on the stairs, holding her arms and waiting for someone to save her. That wasn't going to happen. Her eyes shut, she gently rocked herself, trying to calm her stress but it wasn't working very well. Fresh tears ran down her face like bullets; tears of a broken girl. She felt very sore.

"Babe!" He called over. Her breathing hitched, but she slowly got up and made her way to him.

"Yes…?" she asked quietly, standing not too close to him.

"Invite some friends out, I want to play some stoolball."

"Um…. B-Beca? And Jesse?" She stumbled around her words, figuring out who to invite.

"Hey…" He said in a softer tone, standing up and wrapping his arms around her. She tensed in his arms but knew not to push him away.

"Don't be scared babe… I'm sorry about last night. But you enjoyed it right? It was all good?" He smiled at her and Chloe couldn't tell the difference: her boyfriends smile or getting smiled by a psychopath.

She only nodded in reply; she couldn't form the lie with her words so she stuck with nodding.

"Good. Invite them."

Having the chance she pulled away from Tom and hurriedly went upstairs, inviting round Beca and asking Beca to bring Jesse.

 **Chloe:** Becs

 **Chloe:** Becs wake up!

 **Beca:** I'm up, I'm up!

 **Chloe:** Come round? Tom wants to play softball with us all. Bring Jesse if you can.

 **Beca:** Sure, I can do that. Any reason why…?

 **Chloe:** Nope, just Tom wants to, I guess I wanted to do something for him?

 **Beca:** Ah, I see. Being the good girlfriend :)

It pained the girls to talk about the subject. Both hated the boy. One was in love. One didn't know.

 **Chloe:** You better show up Mitchell x

Chloe got ready, avoiding Tom as much as she could. She didn't want to find him. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Chloe smiled. Making her way down the stairs she froze, once she saw Tom opening the door and two brute looking guys walking in. Definitely not Beca and Jesse.

"Hey babe, come." He ordered. She went over and smiled at the two boys.

"This is Bumper, Donald, and this is Luke."

"Hi! I'm Chloe." Immediately back to her normal bubbly state she shook their hands and remained smiling. They sat and spoke for a bit, Chloe remained polite until there was another knock on the door.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." She piped up, rushing to the door and opening it. There she was greeted with a smiling Beca and a lost looking Jesse trailing behind. They hugged at the door.

"Missed you Becs." she whispered in her ear, sending shivers down Beca's spine.

Tom got up and walked over.

"Hey Becky." He grinned, wrapping an arm around her neck and messing with her hair. Honestly the faces she pulled could say a million ways of 'disgust' but she quickly smiled when he looked at her.

"C'mon lets go the kitchen." Chloe whispered, going in and sitting up on the counter.

"Can I have a smoke?"

"What?" Beca looked at her in disbelief. Chloe never smoked…

"Just hand them over."

She took out a cigarette then took the light out Beca's hand, lighting it up and then smoking it. She didn't choke and cough it out, she took it in, then slowly released the smoke.

"Huh, never fail to surprise me Beale." She smiled in return.

"Sometimes you just gotta live a little, right?" She continued to smoke. Beca just watched in awe. Chloe smoking was admittedly kind of a turn on. Feeling the eyes on her, Chloe looked at her, leaned in and blew the smoke onto her face and they smiled. She turned the cigarette around, letting Beca smoke, but Beca didn't get rid of any eye contact. Tom came in, causing Chloe to look away. Beca got out another cig and lit it up. They spoke in soft tones, cautious of what they said around Tom. Beca turned and looked, seeing him gulp down another bottle of beer. She frowned but turned and smiled at Chloe who didn't look impressed either. Laughter erupted from the living room, so Tom left to join in.

"Don't mind Tom Becs, you can still be you." She whispered.

"I'm an awkward turtle so it doesn't really change much." She smiled back. Unfortunately when the conversation ended, she remained watching Chloe. Just her mannerisms and movement, it only made Beca's heart pound.

"What…?" Chloe said snapping Beca out of her trance, thinking something was on her face.

"Uhh, nothing, sorry." Beca's face flushed red and she looked away, trying to hide her embarrassment. Chloe smirked.

"It's okay," she leaned in, licking her lips then seductively, "I'm irresistible." She whispered. Looking like she was about to faint, she just stared wide eyed at Chloe, resulting Chloe to burst into giggles.

"C'mon Becs."

She lifted herself up and walked into the room. Flashbacks of what happened the night before hit her and she froze.

 _C'mon Chloe, stay strong,_ she self pleaded, she couldn't break down today, not now; not ever.

"Beale! Long time no see!" Jesse smiled, getting up and engulfing her in a hug. Unfortunately he got her wrist caught and pressed on it, causing her to wince loudly. Tom's ears picked up on the noise and he glared at her. Fear was evident on her face as she turned back to Jesse who looked very confused, seeing the bruise on her wrist.

"Woahh… What happened there?"

"Oh you know, I fell down the stairs and landed on my wrist. It happens." She sheepishly smiled, feeling Tom's eyes look away.

"Ouch." And with that Jesse joined the lads again. Tom looked back up at Chloe as if to congratulate her on her convincing performance but Chloe remained emotionless toward him. Unknowingly Beca had picked up on what happened, seeing the glances that were exchanged by Tom and Chloe.

 _Something wasn't right…_

Piling into a seven seater, Tom sat at the driver's seat, Jesse next to him, Luke, Bumper and Donald behind then at the very back was Beca and Chloe. Tom put on the radio, Cool For The Summer was on, and of course, Chloe sang along.

In a seductive voice.

Beca just smiled awkwardly at her throughout, her emotions all over the place. It was like Chloe was trying to kill her off. In the car the boys talked loudly of football and the scores, whilst Chloe was leaning on Beca's shoulder, in complete silence. For them, it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable silence and that's the way Beca liked it.

They turned up at the empty field, the boys grabbed the equipment and started the set up. Of course Chloe had brought her vintage boombox and a cassette tape filled with music she loved. So basically every song you can think of.

She bent down and put in one of Beca's cassette mixes that she had made for Chloe; her favourite one.

The boys had started the game without the girls, two batting, two fielding and and one bowler. The girls stayed at the sidelines, Chloe decided to dance along. She closed her eyes and let her body move with the music. Beca being an awkward turtle stood and watched Chloe dancing along. She watched as the ginger swayed along, feeling the music. Beca admired the redhead's love for music; it was inspiring to her. Tom swung the bat, and looked over at the girl dancing in a sensuous way. He saw the lads watching and grinned,

"Oi, shes mine."

Luke, Bumper and Donald looked away but Jesse just laughed.

"As much as I love Chloe, I have a boyfriend." He said with a chuckle, smiling at her dancing. Tom pulled a face, but nobody really questioned it. Nobody was sure if it was a playful protective face or a face of disgust towards Jesse's sexuality.

"Hey come on, dance with me." The girls eyes lit up at Beca, really wanting Beca to join in. Chloe picked up the blanket and continued, running around in circles and holding it like a cape just genuinely enjoying herself. Beca just laughed to herself. Tom looked over and eyed-up Beca. He seemed very protective of Chloe, and the thought of Beca being attracted to Chloe crossed his mind but he doubted it. Chloe wasn't gay. He drank his beer and continued with the game.

The day went by; Beca and Chloe were sat on the blanket just listening to the music.

"Chlo," Beca began, lying on her back next to Chloe looking up the sky.

"Yup?"

"You okay? Your eyes seem sad."

Chloe, also lying on her back remained looking at the sky. Seconds had passed until Chloe decided to respond.

"I'm good."

"Your eyes arent as bright as they usually are. I mean, they're still gorgeous but they look unhappy." Beca frowned, stumbling around with what she was trying to say.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" Chloe smirked, trying to drag the conversation away from the subject.

"Well… Yeah."

Chloe chuckled,

"Thanks Becs. You're beautiful too." And she meant it. But Beca shook her head with a smile, not believing a word. The day ended with everyone going home, of course, Beca was the last to leave but Jesse needed to head back.

"Thanks for coming out with us. We should do this again." Tom suggested.

"Sure!" Jesse said with a smile.

"C'mon Becs, thanks for having us guys! See you soon." And with that Jesse made his way to the car.

"Bye." Chloe whispered giving Beca a hug, holding her very tightly.

"Goodbye Beale, until next time."

Beca smiled and started to make her way out until Tom grabbed her arm.

"Dont I get a hug?" he smirked.

"Um..." Beca was unsure but she was pulled into a very stiff and uncomfortable hug she really wished she wasnt a part of.

"Yeah, bye uh Tom." She said, confused by his sudden affection but not wanting to remembering that awful hug. Chloe's smile slowly faded each step Beca took the car. She was stuck. With her boyfriend.

"Just me and you." Tom said in a low voice.

Chloe didnt reply, just waving off Beca and Jesse, wishing they'd turn around, grab her and take her away from her problems.

"Unfortunately, I need to go home. I have work tomorrow too. But expect me on Monday. I'll stay the week. We can have some more me and you time." He grinned.

Although she was pleased he was leaving, the anxiety came rushing back giving her a sickly feeling knowing she'd be with him for the whole week. He picked up his stuff and kissed her cheek.

"Bye babe."

And with that he was gone.

Chloe slid down the front door and finally broke down.

 _ **A/N: Hey :) this is pretty much a filler chapter I guess? We'll have some more tears and heartbreak in up-coming chapters but this is a longer chapter, just giving you the prompt idea of the song Girls Like Girls (Which I highly suggest you listen to and watch because it is great) but yeah! Sorry if it's too boring, I have a thing where I like to put too much detail into things, once I wrote two pages on the way someone breathed in one of my school essays :s I got told I need to be less descriptive so if this is boring I am really sorry I'll try and add some more description without going ott :) Leave a review if you like, tell me if you see any mistakes and once again both negative and positive feedback is accepted! Love ya x**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Sweet Company

She sobbed out openly, crying and crying. She didn't know what to do with herself. Just sobbing and sobbing she felt unsafe with herself. Chloe was losing the plot. Getting up slowly, she staggered up the stairs and into her bedroom, no longer wanting to be awake to endure this terror.

 _ **A week later…**_

Beca hadn't heard from Chloe once this week, and that was unusual for them. They always texted. She missed her badly. She had been texting but Chloe had never replied.

 **Beca:** Chloeeeeee.

 **Beca:** Chlo?

 **Beca:** I'm bored. Entertain me.

 **Beca:** Ok Chlo I'm worried now.

 **Beca:** Chloe Beale reply to me right now.

 **Beca:** So that didn't work.

 **Beca:** C'mon Beale you're making me, who's not scared of anything might I add, feel scared.

Figuring Chloe was just busy she gave up texting her but something in her bones made her feel like she wasn't. So she sent one last text.

 **Beca:** Chloe are you okay? I'm really worried about you.

She didn't get an immediate reply but the next day at 22:47 and Beca rushed to her phone.

 **Chloe:** please come round

 **Beca:** Are you okay? I'm on my way.

 **Chloe:** no

Beca rushed into some clothes and brought some spare ones with her, running to her car and just chucking them in, getting into the driver's seat and speeding off to Chloe's house. Finally pulling up, she parked then scrambled to grab her stuff. She then jumped out the car, closing the door and running up to the door and knocking. Waiting impatiently she heard the door knob being turned. The door opened, but Chloe didn't open it fully and moved back to let Beca in. Beca frowned, pushing the door open and walking in.

"Chlo what's- my god."

She dropped her stuff and rushed toward the beaten, crying girl. Her eyes were red a puffy, tears like rivers streaming down her face, mixed in with blood. Her eye had turned black, taking on a dark purpley blue colour, and her lip was busted, bleeding out quite heavily. On her eyebrow, it had split open, the wound was dripping blood down her face. Luckily it wouldn't need stitches. Beca held the girl as she broke down; Chloe was so broken she couldn't even stand, she put all her weight on Beca, so Beca quickly grabbed her gently and carried her upstairs onto the bed.

She soothed the crying girl on her lap, as she just sobbed and sobbed into her. It seemed like it was endless. Seeing the bubbly, passionate girl Beca knew just break down like that and look so hurt and desperate it ripped apart Beca's heart. She couldn't have Chloe like this.

"Chlo I'm just gonna get a first aid kit and tend to you okay? I'll be right back." She whispered soothingly, in Chloe's ear, not wanting to talk loudly or unsettle her. Wandering into her bathroom she checked for the first aid bag in her cabinet and found it. She came back in and Chloe was sat up, but her back facing Beca. Beca couldn't help but frown, just at the sight of Chloe. She'd never seen the redhead upset to this extent. Even when she had her nodes.

Beca sat down gently, placing her hand underneath Chloe's chin and turning her face toward her. She got out an antiseptic wipe, and brought it to Choe's cuts and wounds.

"This might sting a little but it's for your own good." She bit her tongue, knowing causing Chloe any pain would hurt her too, but it needed to be done. Chloe closed her eyes but continued sniffing, as Beca gently dabbed them, cleaning her wounds and face, gently taking care of her.

Although Chloe was in pain, Beca's touch just seemed to make her feel better. Just the tiny brunettes hand underneath her chin sent electric feelings through her. She was thankful she had a friend like Beca. Beca was thankful she had a friend like Chloe.

She finished up by putting a plaster on Chloe's eyebrow then she pulled away.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No." Chloe lied.

Beca nodded then they fell into the first unsettling silence they've ever been in. It wasn't like the usual one's they'd sit in. It was different. It was the silence of a broken girl, and Beca didn't like it one bit.

"What happened…" Beca blurted out and regretted it afterward.

"I mean- you don't have to tell me, until you're ready, I- Sorry, just ignore me." She stumbled around, looking down.

Chloe looked at her, knowing she'd have to tell her what had happened. She sighed, reminiscing in her head.

 _ **Last Monday**_

Chloe ran around the house making sure it was tidy, trying to make sure she would get hurt. She cleared everything up. Then there was a knock. Her breath hitched; this was it.

"Hi." She greeted him at the door, with a small kiss on the cheek.  
"Hey." He didn't smell of alcohol; Chloe was safe for today.

And she was right. When Tom wasn't drinking, he was a sweet loving boyfriend. Of course Chloe defended him and his actions. It was the alcohol. It wasn't him. If he didn't drink she'd have a good time with him.

That night he took her out to a restaurant. They were at a table eating in silence; her phone buzzed and interrupted the silence, causing Tom to look up. She got her phone out seeing she had a text from Beca.

"Babe put that away. Me and you time remember." He said in a low voice, frightening Chloe so she put her phone away. He picked up on her sensitivity.

"I do love you Chloe."

"Love you too." She quietly replied with a small smile. He just watched her for a while.

"Give me your phone."

"Sorry?"

"Can I have your phone please?"

She reluctantly gave it to him and he put it in his pocket.

"There. Just me and you."

He did that psychopathic grin he had and continued eating his food. Guilt and worry were the first emotions Chloe felt because she knew that Beca would freak out. They always spoke, and now Tom and banned from talking to her best friend. She had hoped he would give her phone back the next morning but half the week had gone and she realised she wasn't getting it back anytime soon. Her shifts of work started next week, so she was stuck in the house but luckily Tom had work of his own, in a department store so at least she wasn't stuck in the house with him.

Chloe had avoided and stayed out of trouble for most of the week until it was a Thursday night, and Tom turned up at home with an empty bottle of whiskey. She watched him cautiously as he staggered around the room dizzily, dropping the bottle and causing it to smash. He looked at Chloe. Thats when she knew she was screwed.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU STUPD BITCH." Tom couldn't even say the word 'stupid' right. But Chloe understood what he said.

And Chloe was scared.

"T-Tom baby you've had a bit to drink a-a-and I think y-you should sleep. I'll cl-clean this up." She stuttered and spluttered, grabbing a brush and pan speedily.

He looked at her, swaying, trying to focus on her face. He picked up a shard from the shattered glass, then paced towards her. Her eyes went wide and she gasped but he already pinned her to the wall, the glass shard at her neck and his face in hers.

"You don't get tooo tell me when I'veee had enough." He prolonged words and huffed whilst saying 'enough', his whiskey drenched breath going in her face. He kept the shard against her neck until she had apologised about twenty times, then he finally released her.

"Now clean this shit up."

He didn't even care she was crying her eyes out but she quickly grabbed the brush and pan again and started sweeping it up. He kissed his teeth then kicked her in the side, making her fall into the pile of glass. She bit her lip feeling her hands cut up slightly and the agonising pain in the side of her stomach. He grunted in disgust then made his way on the sofa, flopping down on it and soon falling into a deep sleep. Chloe took the pieces and threw them in the bin, slightly hunching on one side and having her arm wrap around her stomach to hold the pain. She went up the stairs then curled up on her bed, squeezing her eyes shut and getting as small as she could.

Of course the next day he apologised for his actions and got her a single rose bud to make up for it, which she accepted and tried to pretend it never happened.

It was Sunday night though, when Tom really lashed out. He had been out drinking at the bar with the boys, chatting up girls who were trying to enjoy themselves, flirting and getting touchy with them. However he had been drinking, so of course he managed to bag a lift back with Bumper. Meanwhile Chloe had ran out of beers at home, and she hadn't bought any more; to be quite honest Chloe was pleased, alas, when Tom came home he expected the to be a never ending supply in her fridge so he grumbled at Chloe to get him another. But when the girl politely and sweetly told him they simply had no more, he got very angry.

He demanded she'd go find one but she couldn't. Unfortunately the nearest shop to Chloe was at least an hour away and it was getting late. So Chloe simply stated that fact, but Tom, being the angry drunk he was, didn't accept that answer.

So he beat her up.

Punches being thrown one after the after at her face and sides, being kicked on the legs and on the stomach, smashing his glass once again and slashing it in front of her, catching her eyebrow in the process.

Throughout the whole process Chloe remained emotionless, feeling as though all the tears she would of been crying out have already left her. She was tired and worn out, she knew not to put up a fight otherwise it would have been worse. So with that, she let him beat the absolute shit out of her with no fight whatsoever. Each punch and kick and slash pained her more than the first. She was losing her consciousness of what was going on, but she wasn't at the point of a blackout. She was just worn out. With one last kick he said he was leaving and won't be back until he says so. He dropped her phone next to her as she lay on the floor motionless. He said he gave it to her so he could keep in contact with her. She didn't reply, just remaining motionless apart from the fast approaching tears running down her face. She just stared blankly at the wall not making a sound.

Once the door slammed and Tom left, Chloe moved her shaking arm ever so slowly to her phone, then brought it to herself. She picked the name of the one she cared most about, and not bothering with grammar she texted

 **Chloe:** please come round

Chloe looked at Beca, knowing she had just zoned out on her memories, and gave her a mere answer of,

"I got mugged."

 _ **A/N: Im so tired but I wanted to post so here we are! Might take a break, posting a new chapter everyday is very tiring and I dont want the content to become boring. Poor Chloe am I right? Tom you poohead! Will Beca every learn the truth, will Chloe ever tell her? Who knows. Lets hope Tom backs off huh, anyways leave any positive or negative feedback it'll all be accepted :) tell me how I can improve also, I feel like this chapter has room for improvement so any ideas will be accepted.**_

 _ **Also big thanks to the people who reviewed, Im glad you all like it!**_

 ** _See you next chapter :)_**


	5. Chapter 5 - Oh Boy

"Really…?" Beca couldn't understand why a mugger would do so much damage. Chloe frowned and Beca immediately regretted saying what she said.

"Sorry, I just, why did they hurt you so much? What were they trying to take?" She started rubbing Chloe's back in hopes Chloe would understand she was trying to comfort her but she was just terrible at it.

"Uhh my phone."

Beca suddenly remembered how she was ignoring her for the whole week.

"So you saw my texts…?" Beca felt bad again, turning the situation into an argument when she was meant to be looking after Chloe.

"I lost it, I put it down somewhere and I couldn't find it, I only found it when the mugger took my bag, it was right at the bottom but they didn't see it. I'm really sorry Becs." She whispered hoarsely, looking away. It was eating her inside that she had to lie to Beca. Why couldn't she just tell Beca? She was afraid of Tom, him finding out somebody knew, and what would happen afterwards. She was afraid Beca would get angry that she was talking about her issues and not caring about Beca's. She was afraid it wouldn't get better.

"That's okay Chloe. Just, I trust you not to lie to me so I'm gonna ask you again. Did you get mugged?"

Like a stab in the heart Chloe replied with,

"Yes."

"C'mere." Beca said quietly, pulling the redhead under the covers with her and she spooned the girl. Her shorter frame was definitely a contrast on Chloe's larger frame, but really all Chloe really needed was this. Chloe shut her eyes as she felt the brunette nuzzle into her.

"You're safe now."

But she really wasn't.

Beca stayed awake, watching the redhead sleep. It wasn't a creepy thing, she was lost in thought. Something wasn't right about Chloe, and she was starting to miss the best friend she had. She knew that being mugged is quite a terrifying experience, of course she's going to be a bit different but she knew there was something more to it than Chloe was saying. She was going to get it out of Chloe no matter what it took.

Days had passed, Chloe returned to her bubbly self and was healing very quickly. She had taken some time off work, but returned quite quickly once she could hide the bruises with makeup properly. Tom had been texting, asking for her forgiveness, but she never replied to him. Tom then decided to drop by on the Friday night, with a bunch of flowers. She forgave him, and Tom stayed with her. On the Saturday, Tom decided to invite everyone around again, so once again, Jesse, Beca, Luke, Bumper and Donald all arrived. Chloe's black eye had healed for sure but it was still visible. A bruise like that wouldn't disappear in the space of a week.

Jesse walked in, smiling at Chloe but it quickly faded.

"What happened to your face…?"

Chloe sighed, looking him in the eye rehearsing her lie, like Tom had told her to.

"I got mugged, luckily they didn't take much apart from a few notes, Tom was at work, but Beca helped me. It's okay." She smiled at him then turned to Beca who was giving her an unimpressed look. Chloe knew she was on her case.

"But my girl's a tough cookie, aren't you babe?" Tom said, getting up and sliding an arm around her waist.

"Yeah." She said reluctantly.

He smiled at her then looked at Beca, licking his lips. She pulled a face and looked away, sitting down on Chloe's sofa.  
"We're gonna have a pool party. You guys can go get changed." Beca and Chloe went upstairs. The toilet was taken, so there was no hiding for Beca. Chloe stood in one corner of the room, and just took her top and bra off. Beca was in front of the mirror and she could just about see Chloe in the corner. It wouldn't be too bad if she just snuck a look, just a small little glance…

Beca had turned around, watching the girl put on her black bikini top. Her mouth fell open, Chloe was definitely a curvy girl, and her biceps were a big turn on. She noticed faint bruises on her skin and sides, but they were pretty covered up. She tied it up, so Beca quickly turned away not wanting her to catch her staring. She put on her own top, noticing Chloe changing into her bikini bottoms but she felt it was inappropriate to look. Besides, she had seen it all before in the shower. Once Beca had changed, she turned back around to see Chloe making sure her top was secure, and Chloe turned around and looked at Beca. She felt proud Beca was opening up a bit more; even the littlest of things Beca did Chloe was always proud of her. She gave her a big smile and Beca gave her a small one back, turning away and picking up her towel. They made their way to the pool, putting down their towels and getting in. Beca and Chloe got in slowly, pulling faces at how cold the water was. They finally braved it and submerged themselves underneath the cooling water. Beca watched as Chloe came back up again, flicking her hair behind her then smiling back at Beca. She swam over and treaded water, just staying in front of Chloe.  
"What's up?" she said with a bubbly grin. Beca only replied by sucking in some water then spitting it out on Chloe's face then laughing at her reaction. Chloe laughed back making a little splash at her.

"You bitch!"

Beca did the splash back, and they both ended up laughing, until Tom jumped in by doing a cannonball snapping them both out of their small little water fight and drenching them. Beca quickly swam away to get out of the way. Then the rest of the boys came, jumping in and hollering at nothing in particular. Beca rolled her eyes and sighed, swimming to the side. Tom came up to Chloe so she watched, making sure she wasn't obvious about it. Something was up with them two. He held her wrists and pulled her to the side of the pool to have a private discussion. It looked like a playful pull but Chloe's facial expression said otherwise. It was filled with terror. Beca frowned. Tom whispered something in her ear, and she nodded slowly, looking down at the pool floor underneath her.

"I understand."

"Good." He grinned, then he turned around.

"C'mon, I'll give you ride." She reluctantly got on his back, wrapping her legs around his body and arms around his neck. He walked and ran around, making plane noises being a twit. Chloe didn't really look like she was having fun but she just went with it. Jesse turned to Beca,

"Is Chloe happy with him?" He whispered.

"I don't know." She whispered back, still just watching them.

"Maybe you should tell her."

"What?" She quickly spun round to see and smirking Jesse, grabbing his drink.  
"What do you mean?" She got pretty defensive, after all, she hadn't told Jesse about her deep crush on Chloe.

"You know exactly what I mean." He deadpanned, then swimming away, joining in the water fight with the guys with the water guns. She bit her lip, then Tom walked past her with Chloe. He winked at Beca, and Beca looked at Chloe. Chloe turned to look at her and gave her a look as if to say 'Help me.' So Beca grabbed a gun and shot Tom, causing him to drop Chloe and shoot her back. Chloe joined in, avoiding shooting Tom at all costs because she never knew if he'd take the joke or not.

After a while, Beca and Chloe were sunbathing, and Tom had decided he was going to drink again. Chloe was resting with her arms behind her, just taking in the sun rays and Beca was on her back, eyes shut. Chloe glanced over, looking at her small brunette friend. She really was stunning. Even if Beca didn't see it she definitely did. She bit her lip, frowning, feeling as though she shouldn't be thinking about her best friend in that way, but she wasn't going to lie to herself it felt good. Tom sat up swaying a little, seeing the two girls. He stumbled up and walked past the drinks table, knocking everything down. Beca had sat up at the noise, giving him a confused frown as he stumbled away. Chloe bit her lip again and tried to ignore it, looking back up at the sky.

"Chlo,"

Chloe knew this tone. Beca was going to start twenty questions.

"Hmm?" She said, not giving eye contact.

"You're happy with him right? Like, no issues? Everything going smoothly?"

"Yeah, of course Becs." She deadpanned as if she wasn't listening to Beca properly. She frowned, laying back down on the ground and hoping Chloe was admit something was going on soon, because she hated the fact her best friend was lying.

The girls had their showers, their hair wrapped up in turbans and they were on the floor, and Chloe insisted she did Beca's nails a different colour than black. Beca complained but she didn't protest. They sat there, in silence as Chloe gently did her nails. Then Chloe asked Beca to do hers. Beca sighed, getting out the colour she wanted and took her hand, beginning to slowly and carefully do them. Chloe however kept her eyes on Beca, just staring, sometimes looking down at her hands but she couldn't help but watch Beca focus. Once Beca was done she smiled then looked up at the already looking Chloe. Chloe grabbed some lip gloss,

"Makeover time." She got closer, getting the stick and dipping it into the lip gloss then taking it out, beginning to dab it onto Becas lips. She stared at Beca whilst doing it, licking her own lips unknowingly whilst Beca stared back. The sexual tension between them was rising. Chloe slowly pulled away her hand but stayed watching the brunette. They remained like that until Tom yelled.

"CHLOE!"

 _ **A/N: Hi, I havent been feeling creative lately so if this is shit :s sorry! Next chapter will be more drama, I'm just putting in the fillers, we'll have some more tears, bruises and maybe secrets shared in the next chapter :) This would have been longer but I just want to get to the juicy stuff haha I havent really proof read this one either so if anything doesnt make sense or I've missed words out just let me know, I'm very tired so there will probably be a few mistakes. Beca's onto her! If Chloe doesnt say anything soon she's gonna be in real trouble man... I wonder what Tom wants? :P Feel free to leave a review, I'd like to thank baybay21, rainbowbright108, hammo and the guests for their reviews :D we all hope Chloe tells the truth! Its even annoying me haha Beca and Jesse will save you Chloe you just gotta tell them :) Feel free to tell me your thoughts I'll try and get back to you asap, Byee.**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Stealing Kisses

She came down the stairs to find a drunk Tom leaning on the kitchen side.  
"Yes?" She said, wondering what he was up to.

"We're nearly running out of drinks. You know what happened last time."

"I'm not a slave, Tom." She said angrily but regretted it the instant she had said it.

"Excuse me?"

"Tom I think we need time apart…" she whispered.

Anger grew in his eyes. He stared at her in silence. She started trembling.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards his face. His voice low and quiet, he spoke,  
"You don't get to call the shots. I do. You're my bitch. You do as I tell you or so help me I'll kill you. Do you think I'm fucking joking? Because Chloe I will show you what happens to people who don't listen to me. So be a dear, and restock my fucking drinks. You ungrateful son of a-"

"Is there a problem?"

Tom let go of her quickly, seeing Beca leaning on the doorway glaring at him. Beca hadnt really seen or heard what was going on but from the sight of Chloe literally trembling she didn't really have any good thoughts.

"Nope. Just trying to have some privacy with my girlfriend." And with that he moved away and staggered past Beca, pushing into her then going in the living room.  
"Ugh that pric- Chloe?" Beca began talking in disgust but noticed how watery Chloe's eyes really were.

Chloe looked up and smiled, that same bubbly smile apart from the fact she was nearly crying.

"C'mon Becs, party time." She walked past and Beca just looked at her as if she was crazy. Beca wasn't sure if Chloe was in the same room as her or not, because Beca was pretty sure Tom was being a prick, and Chloe was acting as if nothing had ever happened. Chloe sat down, with the guys surrounding them, Tom was on a single chair and he stared at Chloe. She noticed and gave him a small smile as if to say everything was okay. He looked away, drinking some more. Beca sat down next to her, looking pretty pissed, which Jesse had picked up on.

"Stop being moody." He whispered.

"Can't help it." She spat back. Chloe frowned hearing her, but not looking.

"Alright Becs… Less attitude… Here, have a drink, you'll loosen up." He handed her a can, which she took and drank from, but responsibly. Beca turned her head and spoke to Chloe quietly, not bringing up the situation in the kitchen seeing as Chloe didn't want to talk about it but tried cheering up her best friend. She succeeded or so she thought. They laughed until Beca realised Chloe was being yanked out her seat by her boyfriend. He pulled her up and starting sloppily kissing her neck. She laughed along in embarrassment, all eyes on the two of them.

"Haha, Tom, stop." She looked at Beca who just pulled an unimpressed face. She shook her head a little and looked to the side, not wanting to watch her crush get eaten by some idiot.

"Seriously Tom, thats enough."

Jesse frowned.

"Tom, mate, the girl said no." He still didn't listen so Chloe pushed him off her, then slumped back down with a sigh. He huffed and walked away again. The awkward silence then got refilled by laughter of random people who Tom had invited to the party. Chloe didn't look at Beca again, but she didn't smile either. Her bubbliness had disappeared, she just put her head back and stared at the wall in front of her in deep thought. Beca looked at her giving a small smile and taking a sip of her drink, getting glared down by Tom who blatantly stared at the two girls. Toward the end of the day, all the guests had pretty much left, it was just Chloe, Tom and Beca. Jesse said he needed to get back home to prepare for a family dinner he was having. Chloe had excused herself saying she needed some air. Beca had decided she was going to explore the house and by explore she went upstairs, looked into a few rooms and pretty much came back down again. Tom had fallen asleep on the chair, so she gracefully walked past him. There by the pool was a glum looking Chloe, lost in her thoughts, feet dipped into the pool. Beca walked past and sat down next to her, dipping her feet in and looking ahead of her. Chloe glanced at her but turned away, not unsettled by her presence.

"How long?" Beca asked quietly in a soothing voice. Chloe's heart seized up, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Long enough." Was all she replied with. Beca sighed, her heart hurt, knowing someone could hurt somebody so beautiful inside and out.

Even Beca felt tears in her eyes.

"You could of told us, Chlo. We could of helped you. It really pains me knowing you've been going through that and you could have said something. I understand it must have been difficult for you but Chloe I love you so much please come home with me, I can look after you and keep you safe. Safe away from him. We can deal with him later. I just want you to know everything will be okay now. I'm not mad at you. Just hurt, that you've been going through such things and I never knew. I should have gotten you out of it as soon as possible and I feel like I've failed you as a best friend. Best friends don't let things like that happen. I just," she sighed, looking down. "I just care about you more than you could ever possibly know."

Chloe let a tear slip from the corner of her eye, resting her head on Becas shoulder. Chloe felt her heart race, as she moved closer and closer on Beca's shoulder. Beca's breathing became uneasy. Chloe moved, and turned her head, staring at Beca's lips. Beca turned too, to face Chloe, looking at her lips too. She slowly leaned in, tilting her head.

All of a sudden she was dragged up by the hair, and yanked to her feet. The last thing she remembered was being slammed in the face by a fist, then she was suddenly pushed against the wall, causing her head to be thrown on impact, she fell into a sudden darkness. No sounds, no sights, and certainly no touch. Nothing.

"HEY!" Tom growled, turning to Chloe.

"UGH ARE YOU KIDDING ME? OF ALL PEOPLE, HER? DON'T EVEN LET YOURSELF CRY IN FRONT OF ME. JUST KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT. YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH ALREADY." Chloe looked down in terror, seeing Beca, slowly shake her head, coming back to consciousness, and the anger rise in her.

"LOOK AT ME! NOT HER!" Chloe continued to look at Beca and Tom, as Beca got up behind him, looking very mad. "JESUS CHRIST, HOW DARE YOU EVEN DO THIS TO ME?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKI-"

Smack.

Beca launched herself onto him, hitting and hitting him,

"YOU FUCKING PRICK." She screamed, just pelting him in the face and everywhere else over and over. Even though she was small, she had power. She finally stopped when Chloe dragged her off him, he wasn't unconscious but he definitely wasn't getting up anytime soon.

Beca frowned, turning to look at Chloe. Chloe held her face trying to calm her down.

"It's okay Becs it's okay." She even had tears running down her face herself, but Beca was bleeding from her lip and eyebrow. Beca didn't say anything, just trying to calm herself down because she had a nasty temper. Chloe rubbed her thumb gently across Beca's lip, rubbing away some of the blood.  
"Thank you." She whispered, keeping her hand on the brunette. Then the both of them as if they shared the same thought just went for it and crashed their lips together, kissing in perfect sync. Chloe could taste the blood on her lips but she really couldn't care less right then. Her hand slid around Beca's head and they kissed some more. Beca let out a light chuckle, keeping her forehead on Chloe's and continuing to kiss her. The both of them semi crying with emotions going wild, kept their heads together until Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca. They shared a hug. It was a tight one.

"You're safe Chlo I promise." Beca whispered into her ear.

 _ **A/N: I changed my mind, some more drama next time mwahaha, THEY KISSED HURRAH but dont worry this isnt the end. We'll definitely see Tom again :O uh ohhh, shorter chapter than usually but its not really a filler tbh, it kind of it, kind of isnt, Idk about you guys but I get strong feels of angst rather than fluff type of stuff, so the next chapters prepare to have your hearts ripped up and eaten. Im sorry! Anyways this is to make up for not posting yesterday so I split what I wrote into two chapters, 'Oh Boy' and this one but I felt like they needed to be posted separately you know? Anyways, enjoy, tell me what you think I havent proof read this one either so if you see any mistakes message me and I'll try and sort them out. Leave a review!**_

 _ **Byeee**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Cuddles Are Badass

Chloe went around her home, quickly picking up a few bits and bobs for an overnight bag. Even though she was at her home, the risk of Tom finding her was too high if she stayed there so she got her things. On walking out, Tom was sitting up but clutching his sides.

"It's over Tom." She whispered. He looked up at her and then spat back out viciously,

"I'll be back for you. And Beca. You fucking dykes. I'll show what it's like to have a real man around."

Chloe turned her back and sat down in her car, waiting for Beca to come back with the rest of Chloe's things. She watched the brunette walk out the house, and going to the boot, shoving the stuff in there then closing it. She opened the passenger door and got in. The two of them just sat there for a minute, looking at the house in front of them.

They were in utter complete silence, mostly because neither of them knew what to say.

"Let's go." Beca whispered, finally looking at Chloe. Both of their eyes were red, both of them were tired, but both were in love.

Chloe never replied but started the car, beginning to drive to Beca's apartment. She didn't really feel like talking and that's saying something because Chloe always talked. Once they arrived Chloe grabbed most of her stuff and followed Beca into her home, putting it down where Beca had put the rest of her stuff, then sitting down on the edge of her bed. Beca sighed, she grabbed her pyjamas and gave Chloe some of hers.

"We can cuddle once we've gotten changed." she said quietly, walking out the door. Beca got changed quite quickly and when she got back the redhead was lying down on her bed with her back facing the doorway. Beca frowned, getting into the bed silently then sliding her arms around Chloe tightly.

Beca planted tiny kisses along her bare shoulder, knowing they needed to talk through things.

"Can you tell me what's really happened?"

Chloe nodded. She took a deep breath, going through everything.

"A-and after that he… He pulled down his trousers and he… I couldn't get away Becs. I couldn't get away." Tears formed in the brunettes eyes. How could he do something so horrible?

"I swear on my life I will do my best to protect you." She whispered to Chloe, who was shaking and sobbing out. Beca turned her around so she faced her. Beca wiped away the tears, and planted a soft gentle kiss on her mouth to calm her sobbing. Chloe closed her eyes, trying to stop.

"It's okay. I promise it's going to be okay." Chloe nodded, whimpering a little bit ultimately calming down. Once calm, she finally looked at the already watching Beca, their faces inches away from each other.

"I really like you Chloe…" Beca whispered, keeping her eyes and staring at all the parts of Chloe she loved. That was particularly her eyes.

"And I don't want to mess things up with you. I'll take it slowly with you, I'm happy to do that. I just want to make sure you're okay with everything that's going on. I want you to feel loved, and that's something I'm prepared to do with you. I just want to know you're comfortable with all this, and that if you don't want this to happen either… Well thats okay too. I can still be your friend, and I will always car-" Chloe cut her off her rambling with a small peck on the lips.

"Slowly is just fine. You're okay. I'm okay."

Beca nodded in affirmation, moving a little closer and hugging Chloe. Chloe smiled, the first time she had smiled since leaving Tom. They stayed like that until they both fell asleep. They were just both asleep in each others arms and that's how they wanted it to remain for the rest of their lives.

The next morning Chloe woke up first, seeing to her side a small girl that was still asleep.

She looked so cute, Chloe wouldnt help but smile at the sight. She let out a small sigh, causing Beca to stir and hold Chloe tighter.

"Chlo…" she muffled out.

"Mhmm?"

"Let me take you out on a date today…" She whispered back. Chloe smiled.

"Sure."

 _ **A/N: Filler Chapter! Very short! I had a bit of writers block lmao I'm not very good at writing relationshippy stuff so bare with me, but next chapter, fair warning, the date doesnt go well...**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Boat & Bloated

During the day Beca had popped over to Chloe's place to collect a few things she had forgotten, also to check if Tom had got rid of himself. Fortunately he had, so she grabbed the thing with ease and came straight back home for some more cuddling.

It was evening time, and Beca had put on a nice blouse with jeans, waiting impatiently in the living room to take Chloe out. She was very nervous, rubbing her hands together and pacing around the room. She didn't even notice Chloe was leaning on the door way smiling. She had a nice cream casual dress on and she let her ginger curls out resting on her shoulders.

"Becs calm down." She smiled. Beca turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry I'm just so nervous- oh my god."

She stared with a gaped mouth, making Chloe think something was wrong.

"Oh no, do I look weird? I'll change."

"No… No, you look stunning I just, wow." Beca cleared her throat, shaking her head.

"Ready?"

Chloe smiled, walking back linking arms with Beca.

"Ready."

Beca lead Chloe to the car, opening her car door then rushing over to the driver's seat. Beca hadn't told Chloe what she had planned but it was going to be special. A night she'll never forget.

Beca drove up to the riverside, pulling up and stopping the car.

"We're here." She smirked, jumping it out and helping Chloe out on the otherside.

"Like a true gentlewoman." She laughed, taking Beca's arm again. They took a loving and slow walk to the docks, where a single boat was. It was lit up by fairy lights, and ready to be taken out into the waters.

"Oh my gosh…" Chloe muttered underneath her breath, taken back from the sight in front of her. It was gorgeous.

Beca smiled to herself, watching Chloe's reaction. Beca helped Chloe get on board then she got on herself.

"This beauty's called Rose-Marie." Beca said, going to the drivers wheel and starting up the boat.

"You have a boat?! You can drive one?!" Chloe bursted out with all these questions.

"Mhmm." Beca simply replied with, pulling the anchor up and beginning to drive out into the starry night.

"You're full of surprises, Mitchell." She said smoothly, walking over and wrapping her arms around the brunette who focused on the getting to the destination.

"Rose-Marie is a nice name. How did you come about that?" Chloe asked quietly, watching the stars and the gentle ripples through the water the boat made.

"My mum would always tell me, 'Tough times never last, but tough people do.' She loved this boat so much. And it had been through storms and choppy sea's but it never sank. It'd been in our family for years and I've got loads of stories about it and how it survived. When I found out about the…" Beca paused, Chloe had obviously touched on a sensitive subject and she felt as though she might have ruined the night.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She whispered.

"No no, I just, sorry." Beca cleared her throat.

"When my mum told me about the cancer, she took me here, to the docks. Bearing in mind she knew she had not many days to live, she wanted to make sure of something. And she said, 'This boat has been in our family through all the hardships it's faced. You remember what I say?' And then I nodded and said 'Tough times never last, but tough people do' and she smiled at me and she went 'Thats right. I got that quote after my mum told me about this boat, and her mum told her, all the way to your great-great grandmother. I need you to be just like this boat. No matter what happens you've gotta keep sailing through the sea of life. You've gotta be tough. Keep your head up and stay strong. And if you go through a time where you can no longer be tough, I want you to remember this boat and think 'I can do it.' I'll always be right behind you Becs.' I didn't really understand why she was telling me this but I kept silent, I always loved what she said." Beca smiled to herself thinking of the great life lessons her mother had taught her.

"Anyway. The time had come, and my mum was taking her last few breaths to be honest. And she asked to see me. I came in and sat down with her, holding her hand. I said 'I'm sorry mum. I don't think I can be very strong. I'm only strong with you.' and she weakly pulled me into a hug and said 'Baby you've been the strongest you've ever been. I believe in you. Wipe those tears strongest power ever is love. You have mine and your fathers love okay? Now baby I havent got much time left here, but my love for you won't ever vanish. My love for you will stay as strong as our boat. Don't you forget it now.'

When she passed, me and my dad we came over to the boat, and I asked if we could name it, and I asked for it to have our middle names. Mine being Rose, and my mums being Marie." Beca finished, looking at Chloe who had tears in her eyes.

"Hey don't cry… You'll set me off haha." Beca chuckled, feeling emotional too.

"I'm sorry," Chloe blinked back the tears. "I'm glad you shared this with me."

Beca smiled,

"I usually take it out when I'm alone, it's good just to clear your mind you know? Besides, it's where I go to get some strength."

Chloe finally understood why this sappy small girl portrayed such a badass reputation and never showed her feelings.

She held Beca a bit tighter to show her support.

"You're the first person I've taken on here." She whispered, beginning to pull up.

"I feel honoured." Chloe whispered back, kissing her cheek sweetly.

"We're here." Beca whispered back, Chloe hadn't even realised they had stopped and there was a little cafe.

"Becs this place is beautiful…"

"Not many people know about it, this cafe does the best food in the whole world, I'm telling you."

The boat was at a complete halt and Beca helped Chloe safely get off.

They linked arms again and Beca lead her to the cafe, where it had a table for two outside with a candle in the centre. The night sky and empty cafe with the singular table, it was fantastic.

They sat down and ordered, speaking quietly to each other and gazing at each other lovingly, and enjoying their meal. The night went smoothly, and Beca was proud of herself.

They decided to take a walk along the river bank, enjoying the breeze and view.

"Tonight was lovely Becs, thank you so much." She rested slid her arms around the brunette and gave her a small but amazing kiss. It was all that Beca needed.

"You're lovely." Beca answered quietly back, giving her a kiss in return.

"Gosh I feel so bloated." Chloe sighed. She had been feeling bloated for a while now, her tummy was just upset with her, but she didn't let it ruin her night.

Everything had gone to plan, until it was when the pair were heading back…

Chloe and Beca walked through the house, and they noticed that Beca had post. In fact, it was for Chloe.

"But nobody knew I'm here right…?" Beca nodded.

"Apart from…" She didn't need to finish her sentence because only one person knew that she was there and it was Tom.

She opened up the package, seeing an envelope first. She opened it up and read it.

Hi Babe.

I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself, leave that skank of a dyke and come back to me and all will be forgiven. If you don't, I'll kill her and everything you love. Don't play games with me babe. You have a week to come back to me.

Btw, I thought you might need the test.

Didn't have protection on me that night.

Tell me the news!

I'd love to be a father.

Inside the package was a pregnancy test.

 _ **A/N: Well shit. :/ Way to end a date! This is a lil short but its like 00:30 in the night and I'm really ill and have no energy whatsoever and theres also a heatwave so Im basically dying so please put up with the lack of detail, length and just good writing tbh, I'll try and fix up but seriously working when you're ill in heat is hardwork! But dont worry, I'm good, I can manage just as long as I get a fan and flu medicine. Everything will be fine! Tell me, preggers or not preggers? Will Chloe go out with Tom? Will Beca let her? Who knows!**_


	9. AUTHORS NOTE - PROMPTS?

_**A/N: Hello! Im having a bit of writers block on this story so sorry its not an update! I'll update it as soon as I get my shit together haha in the meanwhile, could you send me prompts? I'll start a prompt book instead, just leave a review or dm to me and I'll get started on them!**_

 _ **Thanks a bunch!**_


End file.
